Naruto: Rise of a Warrior
by Diagunner
Summary: Naruto, neglected for his siblings who possess the yin and yang of Kyubi's chakra, and left to fend and train himself. He will do what he can to be one of the greatest shinobi that ever lived, but will he forgive his family and come back to their lives? Naruto family neglect fanfic! Fem Sasuke! Minato and Kushina alive!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers my name is Diagunner I had talked with Uchiha-Fiction about adopting his story Naruto: The Thread Ninja and he said didn't mind.

I just wanted to say that I will be keeping some of the original storyline like Naruto being ignored by his parents in favor of his siblings and how no one wants to spend time with him.

However, I will be adding my own original Ideas to the story and changing things, but don't worry I will make sure that Naruto still has an amazing awesome kick-ass ability.

And to soothe some concerns I will make this story a priority and update it regularly, but it won't be as much since I do have a part-time job and college to work at.

Also I don't have an exact date, but probably in the next two or three weeks I will post the next chapter.

And if anyone still has questions you can PM me about the story.

Until then live long and prosper

Diagunner


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't known Naruto in any way it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **If I did naruto would have been a much more total badass and him and Hinata would have gotten together much faster!**

 **Anyway Enjoy the story.**

-Almost seven years ago, a demon wreck havoc upon the most powerful village in the elemental nations - **Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)**. The demon attacking the village was known as the **Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)**. Many shinobi died trying to protect their home from the Kyuubi, along with killing a big part of the cilivan population.

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Saturtobi also known as the **Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)** and the **Purofessa (Professor)** was doing his best to kept the Kyuubi at bay until the Yondaime Hokage arrived. However, he wasn't as young as he used to be his boby was old and not as durable as when he was young and there was only so much he can do, but luckily his efforts proved fruitful as Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze finally arrived on the battlefield with his one of his most famous techinques, the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** and that he also used to teleport the **Kyuubi** amd him away from the village.

Minato knew he that killing the **Kyuubi** would be next to impossible since it was too powerful and even if he somehow manage to kill the demon, the **Kyuubi** would only reform and attack again in sereval years. So that left him only one choice to the defeat the demon. He had to seal it in a human body. A new born body prefebly.

However, Minato could not ask a family give up their child to be the new host of the **Kyuubi** , when his wife not to long ago gave birth to new born triplets. He decided to seal the Yin chakra in his daughter, Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsumi and the Yang chakra in his youngest son Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma.

In order to perform this feat he had to use the forbidden jutsu **Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** , that summoned the shinigami to spilt the two chakras of the **Kyuubi** in half. However, in doing this he would have to exchange his soul, thus dying in the process. But it would be a price worth protecting his village and kepting his wife and children alive. He was about to perform the justu, but Hiruzen beat him to it. Giving up his live instead.

Minato was devastated that Hiruzen was gone, he always thought of him as friend and a grandfather figure in his life, but he didn't dwell on it for long as he returned to the village and told everyone about what transpired. He said that his son and daughter were heroes and should be treated that way and not as the **Kyuubi** reborn. The villagers were skepitcal at first, but soon accepted them as they trusted and had faith in their Hokage.

Minato couldn't be more happy and relived to know the village didn't hate his children and that they would be recongnize as the heroes they were meant to be. He could enjoy his now complete family.

That was seven years ago, now we see the Yondaime Hokage and his family outside his house with his wife trainging their two children in their first lesson in chakra.

"Look Kaa-chan look." said Natsumi as she was holding a leaf to her forehead sucessfully. Natsumi look just like her mother with her red hair, but her fathers eyes

"That's so good Natsumi. Your really well for your first time using chakra." said Minato with pride at seeing his daughter get the hang of chakra so fast.

"Hey what about me." said Menma who look just like Minato. He appield chakra to the leaf only for it burst into flames.

"AHH hot. Hot. Put it out." screamed Menma as ran all over the place hitting his head with his hands in order to put it out.

" **Sution: Mizudeppo**." said Kushina as she sent small wave of of water from her mouth at Menma putting out fire on her sons head, but soaking all of him and clothes.

"Kaa-chan. Tou-chan. What happened why did my head catch fire?"

"Menma you pushed too much chakra into the leaf, thus making it catch fire." Minato explained.

"Also Menma you have to be more careful you can't rush through this. Chakra is a tool that must use with right amount of precision and force." also explained Kushina.

"Okay." said the two twins in unison.

"Alright I think thats enough today. Lets go out get some ramen." Kushina said with a toothly smile on her face.

"YAAA." yelled the twins.

Anyone who witness this scene would say they were the picture perfect family and thats that true. However, they would be wrong because the eldest son of Minato and Kushina, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto had witness the family moment and could only look at it with sadness and longing in his eyes as he could only hoped to be apart of that someday with his family instead of in the shadows since the day of his birth.


	3. I created a poll

Hey everyone, I set up a poll whether the Uchiha Clan should be massacred because that's the one preventing from making any process on this story and if I got your opinions I be able to make update another chapter with ease.

Also, the poll will be open now till January 20th.


	4. A nightmare and a crazy lady

Chapter 1

A nightmare and the arrival of a strange white hair lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did that would totally awesome.

 **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ANY NEGATIVE OR INSULTING REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, BUT YOU CAN LEAVE SOME CONSTRUTIVE CRITCISM IF YOU WANT**

Poll update: Should the Uchiha massacre happen in Naruto: Rise of a Warrior.

No: 23

Yes: 8

So far in the lead many chosen no that the massacre shouldn't happen. It looks the Uchida's are going to live, but then again, the poll is open till January 20th and anything could happen by then.

 **Naruto: Point-of-View**

It was somewhere around five in the morning, and almost everyone in Konoha was asleep. Almost everyone that is - at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound a certain blonde haired seven old boy could be found staring up at the ceiling with a look of fear.

An hour ago, Naruto had awoken up from a terrible dream he had. His parents had decided to disown him as their son because they felt he couldn't measure up to his younger sister and brother and tossed him out onto the street with happy smiles adorning on their faces for they finally felt free of the burden of him as their child.

A trickle of icy dread ran down Naruto's spine and made him shiver as remembered his nightmare. He swallowed hard, it was not the first time he had that nightmare and most likely he won't be the last.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to think about this anymore and got up from his bed. He needed to get out of this house. Maybe some fresh air will do him some good. Also, it gave him the chance to avoid his family when they woke up. So, he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness he felt at breakfast with his family and the disgusting sight of his brother Menma gulping down his food like a pig. Honesty, if Naruto didn't know any better he could have sworn that Menma was a Akimichi the way he ate food.

Naruto pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark green T-shirt from his dresser and put them on. "Okay, I guess it's time to go," thought Naruto as went out of his house and started walking not caring where he went as long as he got away from his family for a while.

Little did he know in just a few minutes his life was about to change with a chanceful meeting.

 **In an unknown training field**

 **Different Point-of-view**

"Hmm Konoha has really become to relax and lazy if they can't notice someone sneaking into their village, but then again I'm not a regular Shinobi," thought the intruder as she took in where she was at. It appeared to be a decently built training field that from the looks of it hasn't been used in years.

"Hmph, I swear Konoha has really gone downhill if they can't make good use of good training field, damn lazy asses,".

 _Crack!_

The intruder raised her head. Someone was behind her. Someone snuck behind her – her – damn it. She couldn't let anyone know she was in the village that could ruin everything. Without hesitation she took out her Katana and swiftly turned around prepared to cut down the person who dared sneak behind her.

But, she stopped before her before her blade could contact the person behind her.

Why did she stop when she was so preparing to strike down the person? Well because she thought that it was shinobi of the leaf, but it wasn't. In front of her was a child. A blonde haired, blue eyed, little boy.

"Oh, great now what the fuck do I do," she thought worriedly.

So, what did you guys think. PM me or place a review to let me know.

:-) Peace out.


	5. Poll Announcement

Poll Update: Okay the poll has closed now.

No: 31

Yes: 8

I guess the Uchiha clan is going to live.


End file.
